


The Mission that Befell Red Leader

by BillieBunnie



Series: A(S)N au [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A(S)N au, Act (Super) Natural au, Eddsworld AU, Official Document Style, Other, Prologue, Red Army, Red leader Tord, description of injury, of sorts, sort of an alternative take on 'The End' from the army's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: As the record shows, it was a mission that was not meant to nor did it have to end this way.





	The Mission that Befell Red Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for an au of mine that I've been working on for a really long time. It will be posted separately because it's just a little extra tbh and you could read the actual story (when I post it) without reading this.

The mission, as it was labeled in the folder, should’ve only taken a few hours (at most), but was instead marked to last almost an entire week. 

Not many in the chain of command had thought to complain, though a majority were obviously suspicious that this ‘retrieval mission’ was a cover for something more. The unspoken assumption was that it was a cover for an assassination, like the last time the Leader had disappeared. Still, this was unconfirmed. All in the army had long since learned the lesson lying with suspicion of higher ups, especially Red Leader himself.

Even the Kom Generals, the two men directly below, and occasionally beside the Leader, didn’t bother to question him. At least, they didn’t while the three of them were in the base, anywhere curious eyes or spying ears could catch information they weren’t allowed.

Red Leader did his final rounds that day and his two generals conveyed the orders that kept everyone in line and loyal, and readied for their brief leave to escort their leader to the first rendezvous point. 

Without much warning, Red Leader promptly met with his generals, who flanked him and briefed him in a language mainly consisting of Russian until they exited the base and slipped into a waiting jeep. 

None of the conversation in the car was able to be understood, entirely heard, or willingly conveyed by the driver. 

However, the driver of the first point did gossip what he had seen through his windshield to several other officers back at the base, and thus that is what became the last rumored image of their leader. 

Standing among snow and rocks, taking objects from his generals which he instantly shoved into a dark coat. Even in the thick, icy winds the leader stood tall and casual. Then, Red Leader gave each Kom General warm parting kisses to each of their cheeks. And he stepped away to walk half a mile to the next checkpoint where he would be picked up.

No other drivers or transporters from this point on even knew it was Red Leader they had taken so none had anything to report or they stuck to their loyalties. 

That was the last any of the army saw their leader whole, at least that is what was noted in the files. 

The next time the Red Leader was seen, he was unconscious, bleeding severely from several major injuries under messy bandages as his two Kom Generals ran along his gurney, yelling for doctors. Rumors were that he had left a trail of blood down the hall leading from the garage to the infirmary, and that he had smelt of burned rubber and smoldered flesh. 

According to the medical report, a good portion of the injuries were irreparable. Severe burns, scarred damage. Loss of sight in one eye. The eventual amputation of his arm when an infection sprung free. 

The Kom Generals never answered questions as to what happened, or about the leader’s condition. The Red Leader was confined to the medical wing on the main base for months. Any troop outside of the main base never caught word of the Red Leader even going on a mission, let alone that he had been dangerously injured. It remained that way fairly easily.

The Koms took temporary rule of the army and commandeered all plans while their powerful leader struggled against death for several weeks with fever and sickness. Afterwards, the strict Kom Generals followed orders from the bed ridden leader until he was able to recover.

One of the Koms, the one with large brows and the scar over his eye, gave a nosy soldier a cigarette burn on his cheek for trying to sneak in. Not much later, the same soldier admitted that he had heard their leader screaming at the top of his lungs as he fought against the medical restraints. This gossip earned the soldier a broken wrist from Red Leader’s other Kom General, the one with the deeper voice and the long hair. No one tried to eavesdrop after that. 

Later, Red Leader emerged, severely scarred, half blind, and with a prosthetic robotic arm that he eagerly showed off like a new toy. His attitude didn’t change to onlookers, he just seemed more determined to achieve their goal, more ruthless.

The Red Army’s influence spread threefold in a short amount of time, and, if anything, the new injuries seemed to make the Leader all the more influential. His missing arm and scarred body became infamous.

None really knew exactly what happened- but the retrieval mission was marked ‘Failure’ in large red text. Roughly 3 years later, the file was shredded, along with any and every other mildly important paperwork in response to a severe breach. The pieces were then lost in a mass fire set by Red Leader himself before he, his generals, and his most trusted soldiers fled just hours before all of their bases were ransacked. 

All listed people have since disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted @ https://ewdenimjeans.tumblr.com/
> 
> come say hi if u like~


End file.
